ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Hurts
Kevin Hurts (Born March 25, 1985) is an American professional wrestler known best for his work in Hardcore Wrestling Alliance, World Xtreme Wrestling Federation, and, currently, Hybrid Championship Wrestling. =Statistics= Billed Height: 6'0 Billed Weight: 200 pounds Date of Birth: March 25, 1985 Place of Birth: Dallas, Texas Resides: Dallas, Texas Billed from: Dallas, Texas Current Federation(s): Hybrid Championship Wretling In-ring Debut: November 25, 2005 =Career= Hardcore Wrestling Alliance The Start Debuting for the first time ever, Kevin Hurts showed the world that he wanted to make an impact in the world of wrestling by interfering in a match between Tiger Knight and Simon Sadistic, leveling both men and leving them out cold in the middle of the ring. Impressed with his 'go get 'em' attitude, the owner of HWA placed Kevin Hurts in a Fatal Four Way Match with Tiger Knight, Simon Sadistic, and HWA X-treme Champion Pocket Change the following week, HWA Pay-Per-View Last Man Standing, for the X-treme Title. Early in the night, HWA X-treme Champion Pocket Change assaulted Simon Sadistic from behind with a chair, leaving him a bloodied mess and removing him from the match. Now a Triple Threat match, Kevin Hurts and Tiger Knight spent most of the match tearing each other apart, Tiger Knight looking for revenge for Kevin's actions the previous week. Through a hard fought battle, Kevin Hurts won the match, taking the title from Pocket Change in his very first match. The 'X-treme' Reign Coming off his first win in his young career, Kevin Hurts was forced into another match, his first title reign. Abiding by the rules of the X-treme Title (Defended every event under hardcore rules), Kevin Hurts managed to successfully defend his title week after week, tearing through new comers and legends alike. December 28, 2005, Kevin Hurts stepped into the ring with The Real Hero in a Title vs Title match with the loser's title being declared inactive. The match up was brutal, both men neither wanting to lose nor have their title declared inactive. Ultimately though, it was Kevin Hurts pulling off the win, showing that though he competed in hardcore matches week in and week out, he still had enough strength to keep the X-treme title alive, thus retiring the HWA International title. March 19, 2006, in yet another match with a former opponent, Night Stalker, Kevin Hurts had begun to struggle, the weeks of constant hardcore matches taking a toll on his body. However, through the repeated beating taken over the weeks, Kevin managed to hold his own against the challenger. Things took a turn for the worse however as, in an act of desperation on the champions behalf to end the match, Kevin flung himself as well as Night Stalker off the top rope with a side-effect type move through a table, splintering it and burrying the competitors underneath the rubble. As the referee uncovered the bodies, he immediately dropped and made the three count, declaring the match a draw as both Kevin Hurts and Night Stalker had an arm drapped over the other with their own shoulders on the mat. HWA President, Sett, stepped forward, declaring both Hurts and Night Stalker as co-champions, each person defending their own half of the title. Despite never having fully lost the HWA X-treme title, Kevin Hurts rarely competed in another hardcore match defending his half. The final time that he defended his half was on HWA's final show before suddenly closing its doors for good, in a tag team match with the Tag titles, Kevin's half of the X-treme title, and Kevin's tag partner's, Kevin Conner, number one contendership to the World title all on the line. After weeks of heated rivalry with each other, the two teams fought hard, but ultimately it was Kevin Hurts and Kevin Conner walking out with the jackpot. At the time of HWA's closing, Kevin Hurts had never lost the title completely, retaining half of the title, keeping him the X-treme Champion. His reign spanned from his debut match to HWA's closing on April 30, 2006, a total of one hundred and fifty five days, the second longest title reign in the entire history of the federation only to Michael Diamond's one hundred and sixty two day long World Title reign. New Generation of Wrestling For the months of December and January, cryptic messages had plagued HCW programs, each one delivering a warnign to those in the back. Many chose to ignore the messages, some even mocking them. Finally at the January Pay-Per-View Eve of Extinction, four masked men, showing up two at a time during different matches, made their presence known, attacking Kevin Hurts' opponent after the match, the champion narrowly escaping from the ring. Later on in the night, during the main event, starring Kevin Conner and Pocket Change, two men that hated each other more than anything in the world, two of the masked men appeared on stage. With Kevin Conner and Pocket Change showing a sudden one-eighty, shaking hands and laughing at the fans, the two masked men made their way to the ring, much to the cheer of the fans. With a chant of "Kick their asses!" floating through the arena, the masked men stood face to face against the newly allied Kevin Conner and Pocket Change. Conner and Pocket Change laughed as they shook the hands of the two masked men, revealing themselves as Pocket Change's brother Bigg Money and HWA X-treme Champion Kevin Hurts. The New Generation of Wrestling was still continually mocked, despite possessing the X-treme and World Titles. This forced the NGW to prove their domanince in the ring. Kevin Hurts, in an effort to show just why he was among the elite despite only having three months in the company under his belt, spent the next two week parading around the retired International title. This in turn sparked HWA Legend Michael Diamond to make a return to the ring, gunning straight for Hurts after his show of disrespect for the title that Diamond had fought many times over for. Diamond challenged all four members of the NGW to a hardcore gauntlet match, provided that each member won a match earlier in the night to earn the right to use a weapon. Kevin Hurts faced off against yet another HWA Legend, Judge, earning him the right to use a weapon if and when he was sent to the ring against Michael Diamond in the main event. In the main event, Diamond showed that he still had a fire in his heart, easily dispatching of Pocket Change and Bigg Money. After a hard fight with Kevin Conner, eventually defeating him, Diamond began to show weakness as Hurts hit the ring. The two tore each other apart, but eventually, after hitting Diamond with a front flip piledriver onto a pile of tacs, it was Kevin Hurts picking up the victory for the NGW. Unsatisfied with his fight against the NGW, Michael Diamond set forth one more challenge, this time to a lone member of the New Generation of Wrestling, the HWA X-treme Champion Kevin Hurts. The challenge was of a ladder match, not for the X-treme title, but for the rights to retire the International Title. With his confidence raised high, the 'champion' accepted the match. HWA Pride Pay-Per-View, February 26, 2006, electricity was in the air as Kevin Hurts faced off against Michael Diamond. Both men pulled out all stops, pushing the other beyond their limits to the breaking point. With the ladder playing a crucial part of both men's strategy, it was the ladder match veteran losing the match to the rising star after Kevin hit Diamond with a modified version of his finisher The Freak Out, a front flip piledriver, off the top of the ladder, resembling more a sunset flip jackknife powerbomb than a piledriver. Nonetheless, the move took more out of both men than expected as both clawed their ways up either side of the ladder. Another stand-off ensued, Hurts clinging onto the title above the ring as Diamond grabbed hold for dear life, the ladder falling from underneath both men. Both men hung in mid-air, Kevin Hurts holding the title keeping both men from falling to the mat. With a loud crack, the chain attached to the ceiling gave out and both men fell, Kevin declared the winner having possession of the title upon impact with the mat. The match was considered to be one of the best matches in HWA history, cementing both men in the HWA record books as well as placing Michael Diamond in the Hall of Fame after six long years. The Fall of the NGW and HWA Like all great stables, personal interests began breaking the bonds built over the past several weeks. Pocket Change and Bigg Money left the stable, as well as the company, leaving Kevins Conner and Hurts as the last remaining New Generation of Wrestling Members. Rivalries with the HWA President Sett and his partner The Chosen One sparked as Sett attempted to take and keep all gold from NGW, hoping to crush them without having to get his hands dirty. The heel stable, however, proved more of a nuisance, Kevin constantly defeating opponent after opponent to retain his title, ultimately losing half to Night Stalker after the match ended in a draw. With Sett stepping forth back into the ring, both he and Hurts squared off, both men having run undefeated since coming to or returning to the ring, Hurts coming out on top. The NGW and Sett & TCO continued to be at each other's throat, eventually coming to an end in an all-or-nothing match on April 30, 2006 for the Tag Titles, Kevin Hurts' half of the X-treme Title, and Kevin Conner's number one contendership to the World title, the NGW coming out on top. Due to outside problems, HWA closed its doors, stopping Kevin from obtaining the only title in the company to escape his grasp, the HWA World Heavyweight Championship, impossible to obtain, thus keeping the young star from becoming a Grand Champion within six months of his debut. World Xtreme Wretling Federation Info coming soon Hybrid Championship Wrestling Info coming soon =Moveset= Finishers Truth Hurts: Back-to-back Double Underhook Piledriver (Vertebreaker) Half-Truths: Top rope Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster The Freak Out: Front Flip Piledriver (HWA) Signatures Lone-Star Stretch: Step-over Toe-hold Chickenwing over the shoulder Crossface (STF-Border City Stretch combination) Texas Twist: Corkscrew 450 Splash Drop and Lock: Arm Triangle Facebuster to Anaconda Vice (Arm Triangle Choke Complete shot; holds on as rolls opponent over and shifts from Arm triangle choke to Anaconda Vice)